capxfandomcom-20200215-history
Quetzar
mod 2}}|0=Rock|1=Psychic}} | prev=Yacuma | prevnum=226 | next=Xochi | nextnum=228 }} mod 2}}|0=Quetzar_Statue_S1.png|Quetzar_Space_Sugi_4_Squared.png}} | imagecap = mod 2}}|0=Statue Forme|1=Space Forme}} | image2 = mod 2}}|0=Quetzar_Space_Sugi_4_Squared.png|1=Quetzar_Statue_S1.png}} | imagecap2 = mod 2}}|0=Space Forme|1=Statue Forme}} | caption = Statue Forme | caption2 = Space Forme | type2color = mod 2}}|0=Rock|1=Psychic}} | type1 = Dragon | type2 = Rock | type1-2 = Dragon | type2-2 = Psychic | ability1 = Pressure | ability2 = | hiddenability = | gendercode = 255 | catchrate = 3 | egggroup1 = Undiscovered | egggroup2 = | eggsteps = 30855 | egggroupn = 0 | height-m = 6.0 | height-ftin = 19'8" | weight-kg = 718.6 | weight-lbs = 1,723.1 | height2-m = 7.2 | height2-ftin = 23'7" | weight2-kg = 718.6 | weight2-lbs = 1723.1 | expyield = 302 | lv100exp = 1,250,000 | evtotal = 3 | evforms = 2 | evhp = | evat = | evde = 2 | evsa = | evsd = 1 | evsp = | evhp2 = | evat2 = | evde2 = | evsa2 = 3 | evsd2 = | evsp2 = | body = 02 | color = Brown | friendship = 0 | cry = Quetzar2.ogg }} Quetzar is a dual-type / Legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it has a second Forme which is activated by some unknown method. Its original Forme, Statue Forme, will then become Space Forme. While in the Space Forme, Quetzar's secondary type changes from to . Pokédex entry mod 2}}|0=Rock|1=Psychic}} | Quetzar's wings inspired the ancient Urobians to name the constellations. Legends warn that if it leaves, the night sky will turn pitch black. }} Game locations mod 2}}|0=Rock|1=Psychic}} | one = Somewhere }} Held items mod 2}}|0=Rock|1=Psychic}} }} Base stats Statue Forme Space Forme Type effectiveness Statue Forme Space Forme Moves By leveling up Statue Forme Space Forme By TM/HM Statue Forme Space Forme By tutoring mod 2}}|0=Rock|1=Psychic}}}} mod 2}}|0=Rock|1=Psychic}}|form=yes}} By breeding mod 2}}|0=Rock|1=Psychic}}}} mod 2}}|0=Rock|1=Psychic}}}} Evolution mod 2}}|0=Rock|1=Psychic}} | no = 227 | name = Quetzar | image1 = Quetzar_Statue_S1.png | caption1 = Statue Forme | type1-1 = Dragon | type2-1 = Rock | evo = Unknown method | image2 = Quetzar_Space_Sugi_4_Squared.png | caption2 = Space Forme | type1-2 = Dragon | type2-2 = Psychic }} Sprites ''Add them here when they're finalized. Trivia * At 670, Quetzar has the highest base stat total of all Pokémon in the Sage Pokédex. * In its two forms, statue and space, Quetzar has the highest Defense and Special Attack, respectively, of all Pokémon in the Sage Pokédex. *Quetzar is not the only Pokémon in Urobos that is based on Quetzalcoatl. Quecko and its evolved form Tozecko are as well. *Quetzar is the heaviest Pokémon in the Sage Pokédex. Design origin Quetzar, like Tozecko, is based on Quetzalcoatl: an Aztec deity whose name means "Feathered serpent". In contrast to Tozecko, Quetzar represents the fact that he was worshiped as a patron god of learning and knowledge. Name origin Quetzar's name is a combination of Quetzalcoatl and quasar. mod 2}}|0=Rock|1=Psychic}} | prev=Yacuma | prevnum=226 | next=Xochi | nextnum=228 }} Category:Pokémon in need of tutor moves Category:Legendary Pokémon